Meet Again
by Illuminet
Summary: Just a short story in which Overlord Zetta thinks briefly about what has happened to him and barely scratches the surface about his relationship with Overlord Salome.[COMPLETE]


Meet Again

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer-The cast of characters from Makai Kingdom : Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome are the rightful property of N.I.S ( Nippon Ichi Software ) America.

"..."-Indicate Speech

'...'-Indicate Thought

:MK:CST:

"_Do you love me, Zetta...?"_

That had been the words that left the female Overlord's lips. Even if it was just a small question, it's meaning made the hearer of those words sick with disgust and nervousness.

"_What! Don't get all mushy and girly here on me. Pull yourself together. You're an Overlord, dammit!"_

That had been his response. He had a reputation to uphold here as a tried and true Overlord, not to mention the "most bad-ass freaking Overlord in the universe". He would have rather not seen her again, but unfortunately, fate was not so kind. He had let himself fallen victim to his tremendous power as the strongest of all the Overlords, and ended up paying for his arrogance by sacrificing his own Netherworld and body, and ending up confining his soul to the Sacred Tome, the ancient book that could grant a wish or foretell the future all at the expending of Mana energy. All the trouble he went to just in order to keep himself and the Netherworld he owned alive. It didn't do a bit of good, however.

'Damn it all...I, Zetta, once had everything my heart could ever want, and then this happens to leave me at rock bottom...and I don't even have a physical body to even restart normally!'

Even with all of his Mana power still intact to prove he was indeed the most powerful Overlord in all of the cosmos, the fact that he was now a book and couldn't even move made him the weakest out of everyone else. Since he lost his Netherworld, it had to be built from scratch using the power of the other Overlords wishes as they were written into the Sacred Tome...branding upon his new body in order for him to regain his former glory. It would only be a matter of time then before he met with her again, of course.

"Salome..."

How long had it been? Since their first meeting, she the frail human girl betrayed by those she cared the most about, and him, the demon Overlord whose ambitions led to the conquest to become the most powerful Overlord in existence. Too many years worth counting in his mind, but deep down, he was sure that those were the most memorable days of his life regardless of his adamance towards the topic otherwise. Though the lust for combat was the glue that held them together at first, the relation between the two deepened and became more stable when he decided to take her under his tutelage as an apprentice. Once she gained enough Mana to compete with other Overlords, she upped and left him to become an Overlord with a Netherworld of her own to rule over.

'The apprentice needs to leave the master eventually...though she still had a lot to learn before truly being able to become an Overlord. Why should I feel anger again then, when there's no reason for it...?'

Sure she hadn't parted with him on the best of terms even if things were originally going smoothly for them. He pondered if maybe he only believed things were okay when they really weren't. Because he was so full of ambition, he would become forgetful of her needs. She had been neglected by him. That could have been reason enough for her to leave if he thought of the way things were through her perspective. Damn...being a book made him more and more of a softy. To think an actual demon of his own magnitude was actually becoming concerned over the well being of another.

'Why should I even care? Her leaving was the best thing that could ever happen to me at the time. My Mana power began to increase a hundred fold day by day with her departure. All I need to do is keep using her along with all the other Overlords and I'll regain both my body and my Netherworld in no time!'

He wouldn't let his emotions rule him. He'd beat them down just like he beat everyone to the top as becoming the supreme Overlord.

"Salome...love is irrelevant to us demons of the Netherworlds. I can't help someone who succumbs to the weakness and frailty of a human heart. But then again, you are human after all and that alone makes you weak enough to be trampled on. That's the most likely reason you got sick in the first place. Such a waste of potential..."

He was not like that, a person who would fall prey to that despicable and degrading emotion called "Love". Only his thirst for power and the retrieval of his body and Netherworld mattered over all else. Salome's love for him would simply be one sided, and he'd use her power as long as she proved useful. Never would he let himself become so weak he'd start losing Mana, because he had something that she did not. The true nature of a demon.

-END-

Note: This story could have probably turned out a lot better if it hadn't been done at around two in the morning and my thought process was working normally. I was bored, though, so I decided to write to pass the time and ended up writing a small piece from this newest game from Nippon Ichi Software. I haven't beaten the game yet, so I'm not sure if any information contradicts anything mentioned further along in the game, and for that I apologize. Hopefully, once I do beat the game, I can create better stories for it, since it looks like Makai Kingdom fics aren't really around here.

_-Illuminet_


End file.
